The present invention relates generally to the field of batteries and battery systems. More specifically, the present system relates to a system for packaging, connecting and regulating a plurality of batteries (e.g., in a cell assembly or module).
It is known to provide batteries for use in vehicles such as automobiles. For example, lead-acid batteries have been used in starting, lighting, and ignition applications. More recently, hybrid vehicles have been produced which utilize a battery (e.g., a nickel-metal-hydride (NiMH) battery) in combination with other systems (e.g., an internal combustion engine) to provide power for the vehicle.
Lithium-ion batteries have a higher charge density than nickel metal hydride batteries (i.e., a lithium-ion battery can be smaller than an equivalent nickel metal hydride while still holding the same charge), and therefore occupy much less space while accommodating generally similar electrical loads.
It is generally known that lithium batteries perform differently than nickel-metal-hydride batteries. In some applications, it may be desirable to obtain the enhanced power and/or performance of a lithium battery. For example, lithium batteries may provide greater specific power than nickel-metal-hydride batteries. However, the application of lithium battery technology may present design and engineering challenges beyond those typically presented in the application of conventional nickel-metal-hydride battery technology.
The design and management of a lithium battery system that can be advantageously utilized in a hybrid vehicle may involve considerations such as electrical performance monitoring, thermal management, and containment of effluent (e.g., gases that may be vented from a battery cell). For example, thermal management is often an important consideration for vehicles utilizing lithium battery systems because high temperatures can create dangerous situations and greatly reduce usable battery life.
Typical hybrid electric vehicle batteries require 50 to 150 or more buss bars connecting individual battery cells or modules. Each of these must be separately placed and fastened onto the assembly. Each buss bar must have a wire with a terminal leading to a connector for sensing the voltage step of each cell or module. This leads to a total of 250 to 750 or more parts, including buss bars, nuts, wires, and terminals. The typical relatively complicated assembly and large number of parts required may increase manufacture, retail, and maintenance costs and may deter manufacturers and consumers from making or purchasing hybrid electric vehicles.
A battery management system component for a battery module is typically separate from the battery module. Such a typical system may add further complication to the assembly of battery systems and may also increase the length of the wire(s) needed to connect the battery management system to the battery. Relatively long connecting wires may lead to the introduction of performance-affecting electrical noise that may interfere with the battery management system and/or battery system operation. Typical battery management systems and battery systems may also be difficult to maintain, service, and/or replace as the battery management system is typically not integrated with the battery module.
It would be desirable to provide a battery system that includes one or more lithium batteries or cells (e.g., lithium-ion batteries or cells). It would further be desirable to provide a battery system that includes a design that is configured to provide cooling for the batteries or cells included therein. It would further be desirable to provide a battery system that is relatively simple to assemble and that used a relatively small number of parts. It would further be desirable to provide a battery system that includes a battery management system or module that is provided in relatively close proximity to the battery system, minimizing the length of wires necessary to couple the battery management system to the battery system. It would further be desirable to provide a battery system that includes a battery management system that is integrated with the battery system.
It would be desirable to provide a system and/or method that satisfies any one or more of these needs or provides other advantageous features as will be apparent to those reviewing the present disclosure. The teachings disclosed extend to those embodiments that fall within the scope of the claims, regardless of whether they accomplish one or more of the aforementioned needs.